birthday present
by solrac131313
Summary: It's Axel's birthday and Demyx and Roxas have his present all planned out but then again plans can change: akurokudem


Birthday Present

"Demyx are you sure this is going to work? I mean I know he loves us but it's always separately, I mean one week it's you the next it's me I just want him to pick." Roxas said in distaste.

"Of course it will by not forcing him to choose he will love both you and me. So stop whining and put on the mini skirt or would you prefer the cat ears?" Demyx replied sharply.

"Fine I'll take the cat ears." Roxas said as he took the blonde cat ears from Demyx's hand. "Which leaves you with black mini skirt. And when did you get 'property of Axel' tattooed on your ass." Roxas replied smugly as Demyx stripped.

"What are you talking about I've never gotten a tattoo?" Demyx said in a matter of fact voice.

" Well then what's that black writing on your left butt cheek?" Roxas said trying to suppress his laughter.

" I think it's a burn mark Rox, hold on a minute." Demyx said as he started pulling off Roxas' pants. " You've got one too Rox. I think he burned our asses after we passed out from sex."

"No he did it during breakfast while we weren't looking you moron. Ugh let's just get in the box before he gets back from his mission." Roxas said annoyed as he and Demyx got in the giant box paint like a birthday present.

Three minutes later they heard the sound of a dark portal opening and closing.

"Surprise!" The two blondes yelled as they jump out of the box much to the shock of Saix. "What are you doing here Saix?" Roxas and Demyx said at the same time.

"I was going to steal Axel's underwear and sell it to fan girls over the internet." The bluenette said calmly.

"Well your wasting your time, we already tried he locks his drawers every day." Demyx said sadly .

"Well that's a shame well I better go before Xemnas wakes up." Saix said as he left via portal.

"Well Demyx you owe me thirty munny, now let's get back in the box" Roxas said as he climbed back in the box.

Seven minutes later they heard another portal open and close.

"Surprise!" They yelled again startling Larxene into a jump. "Ugh what are you doing here Larxene?" Roxas asked in an annoyed tone as Demyx crouched down in fear.

"I'm here to leave Axel his birthday present." She replied calmly

"Which is what exactly?" Demyx asked in a hushed tone.

"I was going to sprinkle fiber glass on his boxers" Larxene laughed evilly.

"Well he locks all his drawers before he leaves, now you leave!" Roxas yelled fearlessly.

" PMSing much?" Larxene said as she walked into a black portal.

"What on earth are you two doing here?"

Roxas and Demyx turned around to see Axel with an aroused look on his face.

"We are here to give you your birthday present" Roxas said in a seductive voice.

" Well okay then give it to me." Axel said calmly.

Roxas looked at Demyx and nodded. Together the walked in front of Axel and both dropped to their knees, Demyx bringing Axels cloak zipper down with him. Once his cloak was off Roxas got to work removing his leather pants. Pulling the zipper of Axel's pants down with his teeth. Demyx getting frustrated decide to just yank Axel's pants down bringing his boxers down as well and start sucking him off. Roxas decided to make himself useful and started licking the shaft of Axel's dick while Demyx worked on the head.

"Ah Ah I'm gonna cum you guys" Axel panted out. Immediately Demyx and Roxas stopped much to Axel's displeasure. "Why did you two stop?"

"We've seen what you wrote on our asses consider this payback." Roxas said smugly.

"Please you two I'll do anything." Axel begged

"Anything?" Roxas asked. He then started whispering into Demyx's ear. Within seconds Demyx had an evil grin on his face.

"Deal" They said at the same time getting back on their knees.

Together they started licking sucking and nipping at Axel's dick and in almost a minute Axel came with a grunt. Shooting hot cum Roxas and Demyx's faces.

"We expect you to keep that promise" Roxas said evilly.

TBC


End file.
